nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Daniel Smith/What Is To Come? Next Nazi Zombie Map: Casino Royale
Welcome, fans and readers alike, to yet another of my wonderful blog posts about the possible next Nazi Zombie map. Before you read, please note that I would like to thank Sniperteam82308 for the Casino idea and Chuckleluck for the high roller Mystery Box idea. I would also like to thank all the support I have recieved from my readers, namely Sniperteam82308, Chuckleluck, Basilthejedimaster, and Fizzywizzy. Thanks, guys! Without further ado, I present you with another of my "Next Nazi Zombie Map" blog posts. Enjoy! Map The map's name is "Casino Royale". It takes place in a zombie infested casino in Las Vegas, Nevada, United States. The date is 1965. 'Backstory' While fighting zombies at Ascension, Tank Dempsey runs out of ammo. In an attempt to save himself, he throws his last Gersch Device and jumps into the black hole. Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen follow. When they are spit out by the black hole, they notice immediately that have been teleported to a different location. 'Enemies' 'American Zombies' Just like the map "Five", the zombies are American. However, instead of wearing ties and suits, they wear tourists clothes such as striped shirts, t-shirts, blue jeans, shorts, and hats. Their behaviour is the same as any other zombie. 'Gas Zombies' Gas Zombies once again appear in the map. This time they are not as hideously disfigured as before; they are in the middle stage of infection, which is slightly after being infected with Element 115 and Nova 6. They still wear clothes, like shirts and pants, but are slightly gange green in some areas. 'Casino Bouncer' Most casinos have a bouncer. This casino doesn't have just any bouncer, they have a Zombie Bouncer! The Zombie Bouncer replaces the Pentagon Thief and can steal weapons. He is buff and muscley and has an aura of numbers around him. Weapons Casino Royale takes place in the 1960s, therefore the weapons are weapons from Black Ops. I have included new types of grenades. Note that if the player desires to purchase a specialized weapon from the wall, they must walk up to the gun icon and double tap the action button. Once this is done, the player will only be able to buy that specialized weapon (until they go down and bleed out). 'Pistols' *M1911 (starting weapon) *Python (Mystery Box *speed reloader*) *CZ75 (Mystery Box *with or without dual wield*) 'Submachine Guns' *Mini-Uzi (Mystery Box) *PM63 (Mystery Box) *Spectre (Mystery Box) *Thompson (Mystery Box) *MP5K (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Extended Mags for 200 points) *MPL (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Extended Mags for 200 points) 'Assault Rifles' *G11 (Mystery Box) *AUG (Mystery Box) *Galil (Mystery Box) *AK-47 (Mystery Box) *Famas (Mystery Box) *AK-74u (Mystery Box) *FN FAL (Mystery Box) *Commando (Mystery Box) *M14 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Extended Mags for 200 points) *M16 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Full Auto Upgrade for 200 points) 'Shotguns' *HS-10 (Mystery Box) *SPAS-12 (Mystery Box) *Stakeout (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Grip for 100 points) *Olympia (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Slugs for 200 points) 'Machine Guns' *RPK (Mystery Box) *HK21 (Mystery Box) 'Launchers' *M72 LAW (Mystery Box) *China Lake (Mystery Box) 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife (Mystery Box) *Crossbow Explosive Tip (Mystery Box) *Tomahawk (Mystery Box *replaces primary weapon*) *Bowie Knife (off wall) *Frag Grenade (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Semtex Grenades for 100 points) 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (Mystery Box *with or without dual wield*) *Wunderwaffe DG-2 (Mystery Box) *Matryoshka Dolls (Mystery Box) *Gersch Device (Mystery Box) *Winter's Howl (Mystery Box) *Thundergun (Mystery Box) Utilities The Mystery Box, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, Teleporters, and Elevators all reappear in this map. The Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Teleporters, and the Elevators all look the same as the versions in "Five". The Mystery Box this time is red and the question marks are still gold. The full name of the Mystery Box in this map is Mystery Box High Roller. The Mystery Box High Roller is gamble; when you activate it for 650 points, and the gun comes up, the gun the player currently had in their hands is automatically traded in. In some cases this can be good (i.e. G11 traded for Thundergun), but in others it can be terrible (i.e. Thundergun traded for G11). If the Box awards the Gersch Device or Matryoshka Dolls, these weapons take up the non-lethal grenade slot. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' Nuke, Max Ammo, Insta-Kill, Fire Sale, Death Machine, Carpenter, and Double Points all reappear in this map. Each one of these Power-Ups is still the same as before. Two new Power-Ups called Berserker and Triple Points make their debut in this map. Berserker allows the player who collected it to have unlimited points, ammunition, and health for 30 seconds. Triple Points simply triples to amount of points earned for each kill. 'Perks' Juggernog, Speed Cola, Stamin-Up, PhD Flopper, and Quick Revive all make thier reappearance in this map. Each one costs the same and has the same effect on the player. However, four new Perks make their debut in this map. They are called Hardline, Attach-A-Match, Amm-O-Matic, and Doctor Perk. Hardline costs 1000 points, and when bought allows the player to air drop a care package that can be collected. Attach-A-Match's cost varies, and the player is able to choose an attachment for the gun they are carrying. Amm-O-Matic costs 500 points, and when purchased the player recieves max ammo for every one of their guns. Doctor Perk is the most exspensive Perk, costing 5000 points. When Doctor Perk is bought, every Perk the player previously had will remain when they are downed (excluding bleeding out). This Perk must be bought last, though. Below is a list explaining what the players can recieve/buy from Care Packages and Attach-A-Match. The Care Package contents are listed in order of how rare the contents are to recieve. 'Care Package' *Carpenter *Double Points *Triple Points *Insta-Kill *Nuke *Max Ammo *Fire Sale *Death Machine *Berserker *5000 points *10000 points *''Doctor Perk'' 'Attach-A-Match' *Suppressor (25 points) *Grip (50 points) *Dual Wield (50 points *pistols only*) *Rapid Fire (75 points) *Red Dot Sight (100 points) *Reflex Sight (100 points) *ACOG Scope (200 points) *Infrared Scope (200 points) *Low Power Scope (200 points) *Variable Zoom Scope (200 points) *Dual Mags (300 points) *Extended Mags (300 points) *Flamethrower (400 points) *Bayonet (400 points) *Grenade Launcher (500 points) ﻿ Gameplay/Map Layout Awaiting completion...﻿ ﻿ Category:Ideas Category:Blog posts